sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Amon Byrne/@comment-60.246.13.235-20190801114245
I love Amon! I'm at the same time angry and sad for him! I can't believe he has to go thorugh what his father did and watch the woman he love marry another guy and have children while he'll just marry someone he doesn't love and have children with her in order to continue his line to protect the Gray Wolf line. He is just so loyal, honest and honourably and would sacrifice everything, even his life, to save Raisa and protect the line. He knew what responsibilty comes with being the Captain and the magical barrier would stop him from being with Raisa but he still did it, and this shows how much of a man he really is. So he'll just painfully watch Raisa and Han happy together and just accept the reality. I feel like Raisa already let go of him or doesn't trully love him because if she does, she would have fought for him like how she did with Han. She uses the excuse of being bounded to each other as Captain and Queen to let go of their relationship, but still continues to fight for Han even if it's almost impossible for them to be together, but at last they succeeded. So I thought, if Raisa trully wants Amon, they could also be together. But almost every YA novels need a love triangle, and one has to be rejected, either single forever, find another partner, or will always love the protagonist but still has to marry but not for love. But I'm also kind of happy that Amon still loves Raisa, because many of the other series I've read always ships the guy in the love triangle that the girl doesn't wants to some other girl without showing any interacations between them and after a chapter that the girl rejected the guy, he will come back to her with another girl saying that he loves her and that all the time that he's been finding for that special person is that girl but not the protagonist. So I think if this author doesn't write anything about Amon and Annamaya, then it's reasonable and accpetable that he still loves Raisa (which I totally accept because I don't want him loving any other people due to the history between him and Raisa). My heart cracks every time when Amon seems to know where Raisa is and always helps her and being angry with her when Raisa tries to do something dangerous and being headstrong and stubborn when Raisa is asking him to do something that's risky for her safety. I cried so much throughout the whole series since I've been shipping Amon and Raisa together to knew that they would never be together since the blurb already gave away a lot with it only mentioning Raisa and Han but not Amon individually and my heart breaks further when it said that Amon was jsut Raisa's best friend and Raisa mentioning throughout the whole series that Amon was her "very best friend", while everything he does for her were not only because of the magic bounding him to serve her but also because of his feelings. He was be quite a man to see the woman he love go with another guy and accepting it while still doing everything for her unconditionally. I'm going to be depressed for some time...Wish you all enjoy reading this series and let me know if your thoughts correspond to mine. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, AMON!!!!!!!!! (I'm sorry if I sound creepy to you)